A conventional domestic fan typically includes a set of blades or vanes mounted for rotation about an axis, and drive apparatus for rotating the set of blades to generate an air flow. The movement and circulation of the air flow creates a ‘wind chill’ or breeze and, as a result, the user experiences a cooling effect as heat is dissipated through convection and evaporation. The blades may be located within a cage or other housing which allows an air flow to pass through the housing while preventing users from coming into contact with the rotating blades during use of the fan.
WO 2009/030879 describes a fan assembly which does not use caged blades to project air from the fan assembly. Instead, the fan assembly comprises a cylindrical base which houses a motor-driven impeller for drawing a primary air flow into the base, and an annular nozzle connected to the base and comprising an annular air outlet through which the primary air flow is emitted from the fan. The nozzle defines a central opening through which air in the local environment of the fan assembly is drawn by the primary air flow emitted from the mouth, amplifying the primary air flow.
WO 2012/017219 also describes such a fan assembly. The base houses a user interface for enabling a user to control various operational states of the fan assembly. The user interface comprises a plurality of user-operable buttons, a display, and a user interface control circuit connected to the buttons and the display. The user interface control circuit has a sensor for receiving signals from a remote control. The sensor is located behind a window provided on the base. The display is located within the body, and is arranged to illuminate the inner surface of the body. The body is formed from a translucent plastics material which allows the display to be seen by a user. In response to operation of the buttons and the remote control, the user interface control circuit transmits appropriate signals to the main control circuit to control various operations of the fan assembly. These include the activation and de-activation of the motor, the rotational speed of the motor, and the activation and de-activation of an oscillating mechanism for oscillating a lower part of the base relative to an upper part of the base. A separate button is provided on each of the base and the remote control to allow the user to control each of these operations.